Friendship war
by Vocaloidgirl97
Summary: Hi, this is my first story, anyway this story is about two friends, that get into a huge fight and all their friends try and help them make up but will that work? this story has drama, forgivness, fights, comfort, hurt and friends... hope u enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Friendship war**

'What do you mean I haven't apologised to you I have so damn in hell have and if you think you didn't hear me then we should no longer be friends!' I said with a tear coming out.

'Ok fine! Then we are no longer friends!' Rin said angrily and walked off.

Leaving me standing there in the middle of an empty black top.

Chapter1: friends forever?

Hi my name is Hatsune Miku and I'm with my friend Rin Kagamine we are BFFs and nothing can stop that from happening, anyway I'm at Rin's house to do "homework" but you know teenagers we just love having fun and forget our homework...

'Hey hello earth to Miku... are you even listening?

'Sorry what were you saying?' I blinked at my best friend

'Man Miku you are really hopeless aren't you... don't worry that's why I'm here' Rin smiled

Oh sorry I always do that... Hey Rin, do you think that we will stay as friends?' I asked

'Of course we will, and if we get into a fight nothing will stop us from our friendship being destroyed'

'Yeah I guess but don't you worry that tomorrow we won't be friends anymore rin?

'Well to tell you the truth Miku I do sometimes worry but that will never happen I promise you that.'

'Well I better go home mum and dad might be worrying about me so see you tomorrow ok Rin' I said with a smile and headed off.

As I was heading home it got dark and cold, the walk back to my house is a fair walk and I don't like walking alone at night, everywhere you look you see shadows hear noises and it's just you there walking all alone with no help what so ever, I'm always glad that I get home safely with dinner waiting as well as a note saying 'will be home late love you our sweet Miku mum & dad' but I'm used to coming to an empty house when I get home these days, my parents are really busy with work, my mum is a teacher for really smart kids who have classes at night and my dad is a scientist so I hardly see him. I went to grab my dinner when the phone rang,

'_I wonder who is calling this late at night_.' I said in my mind. It was grandma

'Hello Miku speaking who is this?'

'Oh_ Miku darling how are you it's grandma.'_

'Grandma! I'm good, just came home and still haven't had dinner... I miss you I wish I could go up and stay with you for awhile.'

'_well I'll see I would love your company... guessing you came home to an empty house with dinner waiting for you again and I'm also guessing you were at Rin's house doing "homework" ha, ha ... what do you two girls talk about today, I just love hearing about what you two talk about?'_

'Grandma you always know what to say and know what I'm thinking or doing... scary anyway we were actually talking about our friendship and if we would stay friends forever...'

'_Oh my dear Miku everything will be ok and if you do have a fight I will be here to talk to you and I'm sure that you two when you do have a fight that you girls will make up and be friends again... look sweetie I've got to go but if you need to talk call me ok'_

'Ok thanks grandma bye'

'_Bye, say hi to your parents for me and love you'_

'Love you too grandma.'

_*beep* *beep* *beep*_

Once I had put the phone down, I heated up my dinner and went to bed, waiting for my mum and dad to come home but of course I fell asleep before they could come home.

I got woken up by my alarm; its school today holidays are finished. I lay on my bed looking up at the roof wondering what this year will be like and if Luka, Rin, Len and I will still do our band.

"I'm off to school!' of course no one answered. I left the house wondering what this year will be like... I hope I'm in my friends classes.

'Hey Miku!' I heard someone shout. I turned around to see Len, Rin and Luka standing there waving at me. I ran to my best friends

'Hey guys how are you and how were your holidays... hey guys are we still doing our band still?'

'Miku, Miku slow down it's our first day back and we haven't seen each other for months, how's the family I heard that your grandma is sick I hope she gets better." Luka smiled

'WHAT! My grandma is not sick at all! She was fine when I talked to her yesterday!' I was angry about not knowing and I couldn't believe it, I won't believe it!

'Hey... Miku are you ok?' Rin looked at me worried

'Yeah... I ...I just can't believe it' I was just about to cry when I felt someone hugging me it was Luka and Rin

'It's ok Miku we are here for you let's make our first day back at school be the best.' Luka said still holding onto me.

'Thanks let's make it the best day just for my grandma so she won't have to worry.' I said as we entered the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone i'm sorry that this is late i ended up getting writer block and also got and assignments... anyway this is chapter 2 a phone call from who? This will answer why miku's grandma is ill and maybe so questions you were thinking about.. please read and review hope you enjoy ^_^

**Chapter 2 a phone call from who?**

"So Miku want to sit next to each other again this year?" rin guessed smiling

"Yeah sure of cause beastie, just like last year and the year before that." I smiled

"Well that's good... so how is it going with you living with your grandmother?' rin wondered

"Oh... she... she... is very... sick... I'm worried..." I cried

I don't know what's wrong with me I am normally strong but today I'm just not... I'm just feeling weak today is it because the only person in my family that I love and care for is sick... I just don't know.

"Hey miku it will be ok and if anything bad happens we are all here for you whenever you need us just call ok?" rin said happily smiling

"Rin thank..." I was saying

(Ring, RING...)

"Hey miku is that your phone ringing?" Luka asked

"Oh it is... do you like it; it's one of our songs..." I was going on

"Answer it then!" Neru said impatiently

"Ok, ok yeesh"

"Hello miku speaking in class so please be quick..." I answer the phone

"Why hello miku how are you?" I know this voice and I don't like it one bit

"Hi... Bella... umm what do you want... oh wait let me guess you are telling me that mum and dad still love me so much and want me to move back in the house or that you "miss" me, but of cause I know and you know that is not true or you wouldn't of thrown me out!... by the way grandma is sick and I don't want any of you to go near her ok!" I said very angry and in disgust

"No! Wait miku that's not why I called..."

Wait! Did you just say that's why you didn't call?"

"Yeah... well it is about grandma..."

"...About grandma! What did you guys to her!" i was angry i was beyond angry

"So why did you call me then when it's the first day of school and my class about is about to start so call me after school!"

"Wait! Miku listen... please grandma is ill... because mum and dad made her ill! they said that they want her dead so then they can take you and make your life a living hell!... but miku they are only jealous because you have a gift, your voice and they don't like the fact that you are in a band called 'Vocaloid' so please can we talk after school, I want to help you..." Bella begged

"Ok, fine... the usual spot from when we were kids at the park..." I guess I need to trust her now

"Great! Miku sister I'll see you then after school or after your band rehearsal?"

"Oh! So sorry I forgot all about it! Then what about 5 on the dot" man I am bad at remembering

"Sure that works see you then miku" Bella hung up

So Bella wants to talk to me... it must be important for her to have that tone of voice... I remember when I still lived with Bella mum and dad we were happy but then when I started high school I discovered that I had a gift and that is my singing voice, for some reason my parents didn't like it so they kicked me out and said to go live with someone who cares about your so called singing... then grandma saw what happened and offered to take me in, and I've been living with her ever since... but I've also have never talked to my family after that, so it is a bit of a surprise to know that my little sister suddenly wants to be a part of my life...

(Beep beep)

"ok class please take your seat and we will start the year with introductions as you all know my name is ms risa and i am going to be your homeroom teacher, i hope we can all get along" ms risa said

She seems very nice i hope this year we will have a great adventure!


End file.
